


More

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bisexuality, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mad prince had an appetite that could not be satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

Title: More  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
Character: Vector  
Words: 128  
Genre: General/Angst  
Summary: The mad prince had an appetite that could not be satisfied.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

 

 

"More," his voice uttered from his throne.

The wine glasses wobbled upon serving trays in the same manner that uncertain heads trembled in fright. The prince's demand could not be denied.

More. More food. More wine. More women. More men. Indeed, the mad prince could swallow the palace in fear with merely a word.

Those that stumbled out of the door of his chambers disheveled and white-faced knew that they were lucky to have made it out at all; the prince had an appetite that could not be satisfied.

Bored once again, Vector appraised the great hall and balanced his chin on his hand. His attendants flinched as he smirked and whispered in a velvety sotto voice that could have slithered from a crack to the underworld.

"More."


End file.
